Only both of us
by azure airella
Summary: Ketika sang Druid dan Dark Stalker ditinggal di rumah berdua apakah yang terjadi? not good with summary. butuh keripik dan sarapan eh kritik dan saran TT


Di sisi timur Acronia Eastern Plain terdapat sebuah rumah kayu yang berukuran lumayan besar. Rumah tersebut adalah salah satu rumah yang diberikan hak untuk diperbolehkan dibuat dan ditinggal oleh Guild Council yang dipimpin oleh Louran. Tampak Isthar, sang gadis Emil berambut kuning dengan pakaian santainya yang serasi dengan dirinya melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya di dapur. Arruto, sang pria Emil duduk di sofa yang tengah sibuk melihat koran pagi yang baru saja tiba. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cilik yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun turun tangga dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Kak Aru, kak Ist, Aira pergi dahulu ya~" Kata Aira si Marionettist cilik dengan pakaiannya serba merah dengan renda yang menghiasi baju tersebut. Sebuah tas merah kecil menggantung di punggungnya. Sebuah pita merahpun menggantung di rambutnya yang pendek berwarna coklat

"Loh memangnya Aira mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Isthar yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Aira mau ke rumah mama Krei~" Kata Aira.

"Jangan nakal. Dan jangan kebanyakan minta dimanja" Kata Arruto masih melihat ke arah koran Daily Acronia.

"Buuu! Aira kan masih kecil! Oke deh Aira pergi dahulu. Ittekimasu~" Kata Aira sambil keluar rumah dan melambai-lambai dari luar.

"Itterasai!" Kata Isthar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mendadak pula, turun sang DEM yang baru saja tinggal dengan mereka.

"Huh? Si gadis homunculus itu sudah pergi?" Tanya Aurith si gadis DEM berambut putih dengan pakaian _Acronia Coat Shiro_ miliknya.

"Ah! Ohayou gozaimasu Aurith-san" Kata Isthar.

"Ohayou." Kata Arruto yang tetap masih melihat arah koran.

"Oyahou, Isthar-sama. Dan master… Anda tidak bosan melihat benda membosankan itu?" tanya Aurith.

"Setiap hari beritanya berbeda-beda Aurith. Akan lebih baik kaupun mencoba menambah ingatanmu untuk keperluan sehari-hari" Kata Arruto yang tampaknya sudah selesai membaca korannya.

"Baik master. Ingatan telah disimpan." Kata Aurith.

"Dan tolong berhenti memanggilku master…" Kata Arruto sambil _facepalm_

"Aku juga Aurith-san. Tolong panggil aku Isthar jangan Isthar-sama " Kata Isthar yang sekarang sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya secangkir kopi dan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi kue kering.

"Well saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan cukup membosankan hari ini jika tidak ada kegiatan. Ah apa hari ini aku ganggu saja si "immortal" ya?" gumam Aurith.

"Sure. Pergi saja. Kalau perlu puaskan harimu. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang libur _part-time,_ jadi aku yang akan jaga rumah" kata Arruto yang mengambil kopinya yang diberikan oleh Isthar.

"Saya juga sudah keluar dari ring, jadi sayapun juga bisa menjaga rumah." Kata Isthar yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Arruto.

"Okay. It settled then. Tolong berhati-hati. Dan kalau anda berdua ingin merasakan "hanya berdua" sampai malam, tolong bilang saya juga~." Kata Aurith sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mendadak langsung menghilang menggunakan Cloackingnya.

"Aurith!/Aurith-san! " Seru keduanya dengan muka yang memerah.

Cukup mudah untuk Aurith melakukan sebuah sihir atau kekuatan mengingat dia satu-satu DEM yang tercipta dari sebuah device yang memiliki potensi dapat menggunakan kekuatan apapun dengan menggunakan human mode atau DEM mode.

"Tampaknya semuanya sudah pergi." Kata Isthar.

"Termasuk Mal, Althe dan Gunyu Gunyu." Kata Arruto yang melihat sebuah kertas yang berada di meja saat pagi hari dia keluar dari kamarnya.

_Kami pergi dahulu sebentar. Ada keperluan dengan kak Hildr yang tampaknya sejak kemarin belum pulang. Kemungkinan besar kamipun pulang saat malam kalau cepat. Kalau lambat mungkin kami akan tidur di tenda. Jaga rumah dan hati-hati ya ^^._

_Mal Althe Gunyu~_

"Kak Hildr kemana ya…" Gumam Isthar.

"Entahlah… Toh kak Hildr memang jarang tidur di rumah kan." Kata Arruto.

Isthar mau tidak mau mengakuinya. Kakak kandungnya, Hildr yang merupakan satu satunya yang bisa dibilang jarang berada di rumah. Dan bisa dibilang pula, Hildr adalah yang terkuat di rumah. Dengan gelarnya "_Moonlight Princess_" kekuatan sihir kegelapan dan kecepatan menyerangnya tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Sabit yang selalu dibawanya selalu menjaga dirinya dan membunuh seluruh "_abnormal_" yang dia lihat. Sang "_Moonlight Princess_" hanya biasa terlihat saat makan malam biasanya atau tidur di rumah saat siang hari.

"Yah nanti aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kak Hildr ketika dia pulang." Kata Isthar sambil memakan beberapa kue kering.

Hening.

"Uh anyway, sudah lama ya kita ditinggal berdua seperti ini." Kata Arruto tiba-tiba membuka topik.

"Uh huh. Terakhir ketika kita masih kecil sekali." Kata Isthar sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

"Saat kita masih kecil ya…" Kata Arruto mengenang waktu mereka hanya berdua.

"_Aru, kak Mal dan kak Althe pergi kemana?" Tanya Isthar kecil sambil memeluk sebuah boneka._

"_Aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi." Jawab Arruto kecil sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk mereka._

_Di kertas itu tertulis tulisan Mal maupun Althe yang entah mengapa kedua anak kecil tersebut tidak mengerti tulisan yang si kembar tulis._

"_Apakah mereka akan meninggalkan kita?" Tanya Isthar kecil memegang tangan Arruto kecil._

"_Mal dan Althe selama ini menyayangi kita, jadi tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu, Lagipula aku masih berada disini. Tenang saja. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama." Jawab Arruto kecil._

"_Mmm!"_

"Benar-benar nostalgia ya…" Gumam Isthar.

"Aku akan ke kebun belakang untuk latihan sebentar." Kata Arruto sambil beranjak dari sofa tiba-tiba.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati yah latihannya." Kata Isthar sambil mengambil para cangkir.

"Jangan khawatir." Kata Arruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Isthar.

"Aru!" Kata Isthar dengan muka yang memerah.

"Maaf. Kebiasaan saat kita masih kecil…" Kata Arruto sambil beranjak.

Isthar masih dengan pipinya yang memerah segera kembali ke dapur. Sambil mencuci cangkir dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Sudah beberapa minggu Aru kembali kesini… Yah memang hanya untuk sementara mengingat pekerjaannya yang di"sana" masih banyak… Akupun sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan dunia ini… mungkin aku akan ikut Arruto kembali ke "sana"…"_

Diangkatnya lengan kirinya. Sebuah cincin emas putih melingkat di jari manis. Cincin tersebut polos tanpa bentuk apapun. Cincin itu diberikan Arruto ketika Arruto memilih untuk melanjutkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sesuai takdirnya maupun orang-orang ayahnya.

"Andai aku bisa membahas soal ini dengan mama…" Gumam Isthar.

Di sisi lain, Arruto masih berlatih dengan rapier kesayangannya. Rapier yang dapat menghancurkan jiwa seseorang, bahkan bangsanya sendiri.

"_Walaupun aku bilang libur dengan "part-time"ku, pekerjaan aslikupun tidak bisa ditinggal terlalu lama… Dan sampai sekarang walaupun aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku dan memberikan cincin itu, aku masih belum berani untuk melamarnya… Apa aku tanya ke ayah-ayahnya ya?"_

Disarungkan kembali rapiernya dan dia menghela nafasnya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah." Gumam Arruto.

Saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, terlihat Isthar yang sedang duduk di sofa yang menghela nafas terus.

"Ada apa Ist?" Tanya Arruto yang segera duduk disebelah sang gadis.

"Eng... Aru… Aku masih bingung dengan pilihanku… Apakah aku lebih baik meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya… atau aku tetap berada disini…" kata Isthar dengan rautnya yang masih bingung akan keputusannya.

"Ist… Kalau kau memang merasa tetap ingin berada disini, meskipun ikatanmu dengan dunia ini tidak ada, itu semua tergantung keputusanmu. Tapi jangan lupa masih ada Vicky sensei dan yang lainnya kalau kau merasa ingin mencari alasan untuk tetap disini." Kata Arruto.

"Aru… Tapi-"

"Segala keputusanmu adalah pilihanmu. Aku menerima segala keputusanmu. Alasanku di dunia ini hanyalah dirimu yang masih ingin berada disini." Kata Arruto sambil menggenggam tangan Isthar.

"Aru… Terima kasih!" Kata sang druid sambil memeluk pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Sigh… Kau ini memang harus ditemani…" Kata Arruto sambil membalas pelukan Isthar sambil mengusap-usap rambut gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"_Good Day everyone_!" Seru seorang Treasure Hunter yang baik Arruto maupun Isthar kenal, Vexxor a.k.a "_immortal_"menurut Aurith.

Sang Treasure Hunter langsung bengong melihat sang Dark Stalker maupun sang Druid sedang ditengah berpelukan.

"_Uh… I think I mess up you privacy… I shall leave now._"Kata Vexxor yang langsung pergi.

"Vexxor!" Teriak kedua pasangan tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba Vexxor kembali masuk dengan melayang karena sebuah tabokan palu dari sang DEM Aurith.

"Ho ho ho! Hendak kemana kau "_immoral_"?!" Kata Aurith dengan sebuah palu yang besar.

"_Damn_! Ternyata kau sudah disini _Mecha Girl._" Umpat Vexxor.

"Vexxor…" Tiba-tiba suara Miku, sang Marionetist kenalan mereka muncul.

"_Uh Oh… Can I explain…?_"Tanya Vexxor yang tampak men_chibi_ melihat Miku.

"Sayangnya tidak." Kata Miku dengan senyum selembut malaikat tapi terlihat sebuah Shinigami dibelakangnya

Dengan segera Vexxor langsung diseret oleh Miku dengan cepat ke hanya-tuhan-yang-tahu.

"Uh… Aurith…?" Tanya Arruto.

"Maafkan kami Master. Jangan khawatir saya pastikan nona Lym melihat semuanya~ Permisi~" Kata Aurith langsung menggunakan cloacking lagi.

"Aurith!/Aurith-san!" Seru kedua pasangan dengan muka yang sudah merah sejak daritadi.

Sore hari, Aira pulang dari rumah Kreide dan pergi lagi (yang ternyata pulang untuk meminta ijin menginap di rumah Kreide). Aurith bilang dia memilih untuk menginap di rumah Miku untuk men_troll_ Vexxor (kalian harus melihat senyum iblisnya yang mungkin dapat membuat anak kecil menangis).

"Uhh… Aru…" Kata Isthar sambil memegang lengan Arruto.

"Huh? Ada apa Ist?" Tanya Arruto menengok ke arah Isthar.

"Aku… Hari ini aku tidur denganmu ya." Kata Isthar sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke Arruto.

"Uh… Baiklah…" Jawab Arruto.

Keduanya masuk ke kamar Arruto dan segera tiduran di ranjang (saya malas memberitahu gaya tidurnya jadi silahkan pikir sendiri, so for retards don't think something with "ahem" coz they're still like a normal siblings :v).

"_Mungkin ada baiknya juga semuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa setenang ini dengannya. Andai ada waktu juga aku memberitahukan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya… Dan akupun ingin bilang kepadanya… Aku berterima kasih dia selama ini memilih untuk tetap bersamaku yang selama ini hanyalah sebuah beban alasan dia untuk meninggalkan tempat ini… Aku ingin melindunginya selamanya._"


End file.
